Han and Leia, the Perfect Couple Part Two: The Wedding
by starwarsisamazing
Summary: Basically, it's han and leia's wedding! Yay! Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I got the wedding procession from  planning/wedding-ceremony-traditions/the-wedding-processional-order so forgive me if im wrong.

Han and Leia were cuddling in their softly lit apartment bedroom. They were going over their wedding preparations. "Tux?" Leia asked Han. "Check." He replied

"Rings?"

"Check."

"Outfits for the groomsmen?"

"Check."

"Shoes."

"Check."

"Flowers?"

"Ummm…"

"Han….did you forget the flowers?!" Leia said with her voice going up an octave. "Maybe?" Han replied sheepishly. "Then what are you doing?" Leia said forcefully. "Go order them! Our wedding is in 2 days!" Han just sat there. "GO!" Leia shouted which made Han bolt out of the bed. "Fine, fine, I'm going…" Han grumbled has he quickly pulled on some pants and his vest. He shuffled out of the house and walked to the florist. _Ring_! The florist bell by the door rang. "Hello?" Han said. "What d'ya want mister?" said a gruff voice. "Flowers for my wedding. I forgot to order them." "What kind do you need sir?" the florist owner said. "2 dozen roses please."

"Okay, they'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for your assistance, sir." Han said.

Han then walked back home. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry the love of his life in 2 days. He then arrived home. "Did you get the flowers?" Leia asked when Han entered in their apartment." "well hello to you too." Han said playfully. "well did you?" Leia said while cracking a smile. "of course I did. They'll be ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Good."

"Now can we cuddle?"

"Okay, flyboy."

They got back into their bed and they fell asleep into each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~2 Days Later

Leia was getting dressed into her glamourous wedding dress with the help from her bridesmaids who were Winter, Mon Mothma, and a few of her friends that were't from Alderaan when it exploded. "Okay princess, its time for your hair to look fabulous!" Winter squealed. Half an hour later, Leia's hair was braided like it was when she was in Cloud City. Then they started to work on Leia's makeup. 15 minutes later, Leia was looking like an angel.

On the other side of the church, Han was getting ready in his black tuxedo. Luke was brushing his hair. "Stop moving Han." Luke complained. "if you want to look nice, then sit still!" "Geez, calm down Luke. " Han snapped. After 45 minutes of argueing and making Han look nice, Luke slumped down into a chair, exhausted. "Luke, the wedding's in 5 minutes." Han said to Luke as he shook him awake. Luke bolted out of the chair. "Oh crap we got to get into the narthex!" Han and Luke rushed into the narthex. Everybody got into order. The pastor and the altar servers walked slowly up to the altar. When they got into their places, the best man, Lando, and the groom, Han (duh), entered through a side door near the altar. Then Mon Mothma and Carlist Riekan entered through the narthex doors and went down the aisle then to their seats. Then the 3 other pairs went down in the same fashion. Then Winter, the maid of honor went down the aisle wearing a light pink dress . Next, the ring bearer and the flower girl came down the aisle. The music turned into a stately march. Leia came out with Luke as her escort and they walked through the doors and down the aisle. Han's pulse quickened. Here was the love of his life, coming down the aisle, for him. They were going to get married and nothing was going to stop them from getting married. Leia was wearing a lowcut, lacey dress that had a 2 foot trail.

Leia's pulse quickened. Right on the altar was the love of her life. They were going to get married and nothing was going to stop them from getting married. Luke saw how Han and Leia loved each other. He would do anything for them to be together. He wished that one day he could be married to the love of his life and that he could be happy like han and leia. Leia was now at the foot of the altar. Luke broke apart from Leia and went to his seat with joyous tears in his eyes. The wedding began. **A/N oh and by the way, I'm Catholic.** After a scripture reading, the gospel, and the homily, it was time for the vows. "Please repeat what I say." The pastor said "I, Han Solo, take you, Leia Organa, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Han said "I, Han Solo, take you, Leia Organa, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." "Now you, Leia." The pastor said. "I, Leia Organa, take you, Han Solo, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Leia said "I, Leia Organa, take you, Han Solo, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Then, it was time for the rings. "Repeat what I say," said the pastor. "I, Han Solo, give to you Leia Organa this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." Han repeated the words." Leia replied "I, Leia Organa, give to you Han Solo this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." They then did the wedding promises. "You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Han and Leia then kissed like it was the end of the world.

A/N Thanks for reading guys! What should happen next? A fight between the two lovers? A child? Something inappropriate? You decide in the comments section!


End file.
